


backstage

by sayohjna



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, porn with some resemblance of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Nico goes backstage to meet her favourite band and gets a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko/Yazawa Nico, Kurosawa Dia/Yazawa Nico, Takami Chika/Yazawa Nico, Tsushima Yoshiko/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

> in honour of the guurinpa hype due to duo/trio elections also in honour of nico being a huge bottom

Nico’s a huge fan of GuuRinPa. Saying she has a ‘celebrity crush’ on each girl is a bit of an understatement.  
  
It was almost predictable that she'd fall for the group. Dia, so mature and ready for anything. She could stare down any issue with her red guitar in hand. Yohane the prankster and her powerful drumming skills could hit Nico any day. And Chika, the sweet lead singer… What's not to love about her?  
  
So when Nico’s mom came home with tickets to see their show, it was no wonder she was speechless for the first few minutes.  
  
“Mama! Holy shit! How-- Where-- What--” Nico chokes out.  
  
“Don't swear in the house, dear.”  
  
“C’mon, Mama! Cotaro and Cocoa are already in bed, and Cocoro would never repeat that,” Nico says, rolling her eyes. “Anyway-- How did you get these!? Aren't they hella expensive?”  
  
Nico’s mom nods. “Well… they were about $30 per ticket, so I could only get two. But I know how much you love this group, and I feel bad about not supporting your rock band back in high school. I can see how passionate about music you are, and I'm sorry for doubting you.”  
  
Nico hugs her mom tightly. “Thank you so much, Mama! I'm really happy. I love you! Thank you!” It was heartwarming to think that Nico’s mom was so supportive, and willing to spend $60 on her.  
  
It was almost painful to wait for the big day. Nico’s excitement was killing her. She would even tell random strangers out on the streets what was up.  
  
Finally, it came. Nico nearly exploded from joy as her mom pulled up to the concert venue. The two of them got out of the car and rushed to the front door.  
  
The concert was phenomenal. Nico and her mother bought a pair of pink glowsticks to wave, and they both screamed their lungs out (well maybe not quite that much for Nico’s mom, but the fangirl herself certainly did).  
  
Afterward, Nico’s mom asked if her daughter wants signatures from the band members.  
  
“Hell yeah!” Nico shouts. She dashes off into the crowd, leaving her mother behind in the dust.  
  
The band is nowhere to be seen, so Nico does the logical thing: sneak backstage. After sliding behind the curtains, she spots Chika’s bright orange hair in the darkness and darts forward, nearly crashing into the vocalist.  
  
“Whoa! Wh-who are you? What are you doing?” Chika asks, surprised to see someone besides her bandmates backstage.  
  
“Oh! Sorry, I promise I won't break anything back here. I know how technical theater works, I did a class on it in high school, among some other things,” Nico says. Chika seems a bit reassured, but still confused.  
  
“Chika? Who's this?” another voice breaks in. It's Dia, walking toward them, along with Yohane.  
  
“I-I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry, um, I'm Nico Yazawa. I'm a really big fan of yours, my little siblings say I'm the biggest fan-- not to brag or anything-- but I think you are all super cool!” Nico says, the words spilling out of her mouth.  
  
“Ah! I'm honored that you like us so much,” Dia replies. “Anything we can do for you?”  
  
“Oh, yeah! I came to get signatures! But um, I don't think I'm supposed to be here…”  
  
Yohane chuckles. “I think you deserve a reward. Most of our little demons aren't bold enough to sneak backstage.”  
  
“Wow! Awesome!” Nico hands Yohane the flyer. She draws a pair of drumsticks with little devil horns and wrote ‘The Great Yohane~!’ on the back.  
  
“The drums and stuff are all packed up, Yohane! Should we go out to the parking lot?” Chika announces. “Nico can come with us to the bar. I wanna learn more about her!”  
  
Nico thanks god it's dark backstage, so Chika can't see how red her face is.  
  
The band plus Nico walks out the back door, where Dia’s red car is waiting (Nico was beginning to think she figured out Dia’s favourite colour). Nico spots a familiar figure running toward her.  
  
“Nico! I was looking all over for you!” her mom scolds.  
  
“Ah… Sorry, Mama…”  
  
Nico’s mother opens her mouth to chew Nico out, but then sees the GuuRinPa girls standing behind her. “Oh! You've met with the band. About time you got some friends, really.”  
  
“We were just going out for a quick drink,” Dia explains. “Could your daughter come with us?”  
  
“Hm, I don't know…” her mother says worriedly.  
  
“Don't worry, Mrs. Yazawa, we can make sure Nico gets home safely. I own a car, as you may have noticed, and would be delighted to drop her off,” Dia says politely. She smiled warmly at Nico’s mom.  
  
“Oh, alright I guess. Don't drink too much, dear!”  
  
Nico pumps her fist. “Yes! Mama’s letting me have alcohol!”  
  
“Be safe! Don't do drugs! I guess alcohol is a drug… Don't do anything illegal!” Nico’s mom frets.  
  
“It's okay, Mama. I know what I'm doing. I'm a big kid!” Nico replies, hugging her and waving goodbye.  
  
After Nico’s mom drives off, the four girls got into Dia’s car. “Man, I'm hungry…” Chika sighs.  
  
“The bar will probably have food.”  
  
“I can't wait to get fucking slammed,” Yohane mutters.  
  
“Wh-- Yohane, you can't swear, we have a guest!” Dia says indignantly.  
  
Yohane rolls her eyes. “Whateverrrr… Chill the fuck out.”  
  
“Yeah, chill the f-fuck out, Dia,” Nico adds, trying to sound casual. She had never actually said the F-word before, due to her little siblings always being around.  
  
Chika must've noticed her nervousness, because she puts a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “You okay?” she asks. Dia’s rambling about how swearing in front of guests is improper, but Nico tunes her out in favour of the cute girl next to her.  
  
“Yeah… Uh, it's just that I've never had alcohol. My mother doesn't drink.” Nico decides to leave off the fact that her mother would definitely drink if she could afford to. Having four children is stressful.  
  
“It's fine. I'm a lightweight too,” Chika says with a wink. Nico blushes a little. Chika’s hand is still on her shoulder.  
  
The rest of the car ride is fairly uneventful, spare Yohane aggressively headbanging to Linkin Park. When they get to the bar, Dia switches into lecturing the other three not to drink too much.  
  
“I'm worried about some of you more than others,” she admitted, throwing a glance at Yohane. “But it's not good to get a hangover.”  
  
Ironically, Dia drank the most out of the four of them. At one point she got up on the table and danced with the bartender. The table ended up crashing to the ground. After that escapade, Chika decided it was in their best interest to go home.  
  
Once they get back to Dia’s apartment, things begin escalating.  
  
Dia stumbles into the kitchen to make everyone colour-coded Gatorade, leaving Nico alone to watch Yohane and Chika.  
  
“Dia is… so fucking drunk,” Yohane said, sounding sorta aggravated.  
  
“You're one to talk,” Chika snorts.  
  
“Get the fuck over here, Chika. I'm in dire need of a kiss,” Yohane mutters. The vocalist obeys and straddles Yohane, pressing their lips together.  
  
Nico feels embarrassed watching them go at it. But it's also kinda hot. Dia appears behind her, somehow holding four drinks with just two arms. “Jealous?” she whispered.  
  
“Uh-- Um--”  
Dia leans in close to Nico’s ear. “I could take care of that.”  
  
“Uh… Sure?” Nico said.  
  
Dia smiles. “That's exactly what I want to hear.” She sets down the gatorade and pulls Nico in close. “Ready?” she whispered.  
  
Nico mumbles a quick yeah, and Dia placed the drinks on the couch-side table. She puts her arms on Nico’s shoulders and gracefully sits on her thighs. Slowly, Dia presses her lips to Nico’s.

Kissing Dia feels good-- Really good, and Nico can't help but wonder if there's more in store.  
  
One of Dia’s hands wanders lower onto Nico’s chest, and Nico lets out a tiny moan.

Dia breaks the kiss and smirks. “You want more?”

Nico nods. Hell yes, she wants more.

Chika and Yohane have taken a break to watch Dia and Nico. They mumble to each other, but Nico can't hear them.  
  
Dia sits up and looks at them. “Girls, I have an idea. Let's team up and make Nico feel good together!”  
  
“I've always wanted to help a cute girl out,” Yohane says. “Not that Chika isn't cute.”  
  
The four of them head to Dia’s bedroom. It's honestly a mess. There are clothes lying on the ground, the bed isn't made, and the big set of drawers has stuff all over the top.

Dia pats the bed. “Wait here,” she says. Nico obediently sits exactly where Dia said to, and watches her step into the closet.

“I hope you're ready,” Chika says. “Dia can be a lot sometimes.”

Before Nico can ask what the heck that means, Dia reappears, wearing nothing but thigh highs. She hops up onto the bed, then digs around the nightstand for something. 

“Here are the rules… mine, at least,” Dia says. She hands Nico an old, crumpled sheet of paper.  
  
_Rule 1: Always refer to Dia as ‘mommy’._ _  
_ _Rule 2: Always refer to yourself in third person._ _  
_ _Rule 3: Do not cum until Dia tells you to._ _  
_ _Rule 4: Obey Dia’s every command._  
  
Nico looks up to see the guitarist blushing. “Look, I-- I know it's weird! But--” She cut herself off. “Um, you don't have to if you're uncomfortable…”  
  
“No, it's fine. I want-- Nico wants to please her mommy,” Nico replies.  
  
Dia smiles. “Ah, alright. Oh, I almost forgot…” She makes a beckoning motion to Chika, who nods and opens a drawer. Chika tosses something small and black into the air.  
  
After Dia catches it, Nico can clearly see the object: a collar. “Listen up, princess. I want you to get on all fours!” Dia says loudly. “Put on your collar, and lick my pussy like the filthy animal you are!”  
  
Nico fumbles with the collar but eventually manages to get it on her neck. She leans down to touch between Dia’s parted legs, then slowly puts her mouth on the labia in front of her. Nico sticks her tongue out and begins to lick Dia’s vagina.  
  
Dia moans softly as Nico sucks her off, threading her fingers through Nico’s hair. It isn't too long before she cums.  
  
“Dia’s always been easy to please, especially when drunk,” Chika chuckles.

“Shut up…” Dia mutters. She hops off the bed and searches around the piles of clothes on the floor. With a smirk, she pulls out the object she was looking for: a huge pink dildo.

Nico gasps as she stares at the dildo. She's never taken anything that big. She thinks she might die if Dia puts that up her vagina.

Dia must see her worried look, because she purrs and says, “Don't worry, baby girl. This is for later. I'll make sure to get you prepared.”

Nico just nods, unable to speak in sheer awe. Dia puts her hands on Nico’s belt. “We'll need to take this off,” she says.

Nico has never taken her pants off so fast in her life. Dia smiles at her. “Good girl,” she says.

Dia slides a hand into Nico’s panties. She rubs Nico’s private parts and begins pushing her fingers inside.  
  
“Let mommy finger your G-string,” Dia says softly, her fingers wandering in and out of Nico. She pushes her fingers apart, stretching Nico’s vagina.

A third finger is added, making Nico squeal in surprise at first, but ultimately making her feel even better. Dia’s fingers push and pull and stretch at Nico’s pussy.  
  
Nico can barely take the teasing anymore. “Mommy…” She moans. “Please-- Ah, fuck-- Your slutty little girl needs a plastic cock inside her!”  
  
“Good. You're getting the hang of this,” Dia says.  
  
Nico feels herself get a bit wetter at that compliment. She moans again, “Mommyyy…”  
  
“I love when you call me that, princess.” Dia picks up the dildo in one hand and begins caressing the outside of Nico’s vagina with the other. She slowly pushes the dildo inside of the other girl, taking her sweet time.  
  
Nico can feel her hips moving on their own, encompassing the dildo and sending soft, steady waves of pleasure throughout her body. Then Dia begins to move her hand faster.  
  
“Yes-- Ah, f-fuck me, mommy!” Nico cries out. Her head is spinning from the pleasure, and she almost doesn't see Yohane crawl onto the foot of the bed.  
  
As Dia thrusts the dildo in and out of Nico, Yohane begins sliding her hands under Nico’s shirt. “My turn, little demon.” The drummer reaches up and grasps Nico’s chest.  
  
Nico whimpers as Yohane plays with one of her nipples. She's a bit self conscious of her small breasts, but Yohane doesn't seem to mind. “You really are adorable,” she whispers.  
  
“Um? Thanks?” Nico mumbles. Yohane just giggles back.

The demonic drummer rubs Nico’s breasts vigorously, and Nico is surprised at how good it feels. The last person to do this to her was her friend Nozomi, all the way back in high school. And she never did it quite this well.

Dia is still going strong with the dildo. The combined sensation from her breasts and pussy sends Nico over the edge.

“Ahh--”

Nico squirts all over the bed, causing Dia to drop the dildo and glare. “Princess,” she says sternly. “What's rule number three?”

Nico struggles to remember that white piece of paper. “D-Don’t cum until mommy tells me to…”

Dia nods. “I can excuse speaking in first person, but I draw the line at squirting early. Are you ready for your punishment?”

Yohane, who is still sitting to the right of Nico, giggles. “Looks like Nico’s been a bad girl…”

Dia shoots her a glare as well. “Would you like to be punished as well, Miss Tsushima?”

“No, ma’am.”

“As I thought. Get out of my way.”

Yohane crawls off the side of the bed just as quickly as she crawled on, leaving Nico alone with a furious Dia.

“On all fours,” she says with her commanding voice.

Nico scrambles to obey Dia’s request, getting on her hands and knees as quickly as she can.

A huge _smack!_ rings out in the air, and Nico feels a sting on one of her ass cheeks. She cries out in pain, but Dia doesn't stop.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

As Dia hits Nico’s ass, Nico can feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It hurts, but it feels so good.

Finally, Dia is satisfied with Nico’s punishment. “Alright, that'll teach you not to break the rules.” She shoves down on Nico, knocking her stomach first onto the bed.

“Ah, I guess it's my turn then?” Chika asks. She sits next to Nico on the bed and rubs her back. “It's okay, Nico. Dia can be really rough, but I promise I'll be gentle.”

Nico nods and sits up slowly. Chika smiles at her and puts a finger under her chin. “Good girl,” she says. She turns and kisses Nico on the cheek. “Do you wanna keep the collar on or take it off?”

“Off,” Nico says softly. Chika reaches behind Nico’s neck and unclips the collar. Nico is suddenly aware of how much she missed oxygen. “Yohane, you want this?” she says, looking over at the blue haired girl.

“Fuck yeah!” Yohane replies. She eagerly grabs the collar and puts it on her neck.

Chika looks back at Nico and smiles. “Shall we get started?”

Nico nods again. Chika reaches down and begins to play with Nico’s clit.

It feels really good, and Nico almost cums immediately. But remembering what just happened, she holds on for a little longer. Chika didn't seem like she was about to punish her, but Nico didn't want to take any chances.

Chika slides her other hand into Nico’s panties, now pushing her fingers into Nico’s vagina while simultaneously working at her clit. Nico gasps as the dual action turns her on even more.

“It's okay,” Chika says. “Come on, cum for me.”

That's enough for Nico to absolutely soak her panties.

As she cums for a second time, it occurs to Nico just how tired she is. She slumps over onto Chika’s shoulder.

Chika giggles. “Long day?”

Nico nods, closing her eyes.

“Well, you can stay the night if you need…”

Her mom would certainly yell at her the next morning, but for now Nico didn't care. She simply wanted to finish her night with GuuRinPa in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a chapter 2 might not idk


End file.
